


My Love Is Like

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood
Genre: Art, F/M, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Art work inspired and based on the poem "Red Red Rose" by Robert Burn





	1. Red Red Rose (Kamille) x2

 

 


	2. The Melody (Kol/Davina)




	3. My Bonnie Lass (Elijah/Tatia)




	4. The Seas Gang Dry (Bill/Sookie)




	5. The Rocks Melt With The Sun (Stelena)




	6. The Sands of Life (Marcel/Rebekah) x2

 


	7. Fair The Well (Angel/Buffy)




	8. I Will Come Again (Angel/Buffy)




End file.
